Kung Fu Panda: My Version
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: What if Po and Tigress knew each other since they were cubs? How would have the story turned out? Read to find out! TiPo. My version of KFP and what would've possibly happened if they met as cubs. WARNING! POSSIBLE SMUT! SOME CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loyal readers! I'm taking a break from my story From Another World as I've lost the inspiration for it. But I will continue it when inspiration strikes me again! Don't worry! Anyway, on Saturday 19th March, I saw Kung Fu Panda 3, and let me tell you. It. Was. So. AWESOME! Much better than the first two! So I got an idea! I heard that Dreamworks are possibly thinking about making a FOURTH KFP film, but it's not set in stone. So this story is a KFP fic set on what I think would have possibly happened if Po and Tigress knew each other before he became Dragon Warrior.**

 **Speaking of making another movie, I am hoping Dreamworks make a third How to Train Your Dragon film. The first and second gave me such a thrill I can't stop watching them over and over again!**

 **Anyway, here is my story. Enjoy!**

It was a sunny day at the Bau Gu Orphanage. The children were playing with each other. Except one. A young four year old tiger cub named Tigress was sitting on her own in a dark corner of the orphanage with her knees up to her chest. She was thinking why no one would adopt her. Was it because she was a tiger? Because she had unnatural strength? Or because she was always seen...as a monster?

Mr Ping, a goose who runs a noodle shop, came by the orphanage today to entertain the kids and to give them something different to eat. He brought along his only son Xiao Po, a young panda of around four years old.

"Now listen Po. Some of these kids may not like you because you're a panda and might pick on you. So I want you to promise me you won't get into any fights with them and try to make friends" Po looked up at his dad and nodded his head.

"Yes daddy. I'll try to behave" And they both went in. You're probably wondering how Mr Ping was going to entertain the kids right? Well I'll tell you. He puts on a little puppet show for them. Telling the tale of two star crossed lovers who's families were at war. How they met at a ball and fell in love and, knowing their love could never be because of their parents, they decided to elope and consumate their love in holy matrimony.

When they entered, the carer of the children met them. It was a pig lady whose name was Mistress Poota.

"Oh! Mr Ping, how nice of you to come by and entertain the children. And who's this little cutie?" Po was hiding behind his dad. Too shy to show his face to this woman.

"This is my son. His name is Xiao Po, or you can call him Po. He's not usually shy, he's just nervous about meeting the kids and playing with them" Mistress Poota nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, come in and start to set yourself up. The puppets and puppet box are already there for you. I'll just get the kids" Mistress Poota showed them where the puppet show was to be done, in the courtyard. Mr Ping started to set up and asked Mistress Poota if she could introduce Po to the other kids so he could play with them. She agreed and showed Po where the other kids were playing.

Mistress Poota brought Po to the back of the courtyard, where around ten kids were playing hide and seek, and she cleared her throat. The kids immediatly stopped what they were doing and when they saw Po, they immediatly thought they would NOT be playing with him. "Kids, this is Xiao Po. He's the son of Mr Ping who has come to do a little show for you today. While he is setting up, we would like you to play with him until it is showtime. Can you do that for me?" The kids all nodded.

Po nervously went toward the other kids. As soon as Mistress Poota was far enough they all glared at Po, as if saying 'Play with us and we'll hurt you'. Po hung his head, upset, and went to a corner of the courtyard, that's when he saw Tigress.

Po thought she looked lonely, sitting there all alone. He went up to her and smiled. Tigress sensed someone near her and looked up from her postion, which was her knees up to her chest and her head resting behind them. As soon as she saw this panda smiling at her, she couldn't help but to glare. "Who are you?" She asked firmly.

Po kept his smile and said "My name is Po Ping. I'm here with my dad to put on a show for the kids here£ Then his expression turned sad. "None of them want to play with me so I came over here and that's when I saw you. I was wondering if you wanted to play with me?"

Tigress gave him a look of confusion. "Aren't you afraid of me?" Now Po was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that...the other kids and the caretakers are afraid of me because of my unnatural strength, claws and fangs. So everyone calls me a monster and stays away from me" Tigress's expression turned sad. Obviously hating the fact that everyone was scared of her and called her a monster, when all she wanted to do was play.

Po gave her a sad look before saying "Of course you have a lot of strength, claws and fangs. You're a tiger. You're supposed to have those. I think it's stupid how they don't look past that and see a little girl who just wants to play"

Tigress was shocked. All the others saw her as a monster who should be locked away, while this panda, he saw her for who she really is. A little girl who was lonely, sad and just wants to play.

A smile came to her face, then she stood up. "Of course Po. I'll play with you. But why the other kids don't want to play with you? I'll never know"

Po smiled and held out his right paw. "May I have your name before we start playing?"

Tigress smiled brighter then shook his paw. "My name is Tigress" Po smiled even bigger.

"That's a pretty name" Then Po started running. "Come on Tigress! Let's play tag!" Tigress smiled again. Then she went on all fours and started to chase him.

Mistress Poota came to check up on Po to see how he was doing. But what she saw shocked her to the core. Po was playing, but not with who she expected. She saw Po playing tag with Tigress. She expected she would hurt Po with her massive strength, but it seemed that whenever she tagged Po, she did it gently, not the usual amount of strength she used when she usually touched something. It was like she didn't want to hurt him, almost as if she...cared for the little panda.

After shaking out of her shock, she went to see if Mr Ping was ready with the puppet show yet. When he told her he was, she told the kids to come and watch. The kids eagerly ran up to the front of the courtyard and took a seat.

Po was about to join them when he saw Tigress wasn't following him. "Tigress? Aren't you going to see the show?"

Tigress shook her head in a 'no' fashion with a crestfallen expression. "The other kids don't like me near them. So it's best I don't see the show, no matter how much I want to" A tear escaped her eye and Po decided he didn't like seeing his new friend cry. So he went up to her and told her "If you're not seeing the show, then I'm not seeing it either"

Tigress became shocked. "What? But, don't you want to see the show?"

Po smiled. "If my friend ain't seeing it, then I'm not seeing it. I've seen it countless times anyway and it's one of my favourite's!" Tigress was beyond shocked. How could he say he wasn't going to see it if she wasn't going to? This panda was either very stubborn, determined or very caring for his friends. Tigress went with the latter.

Tigress then realised something. "Wait. Your friend? You see me as your friend?"

Po tilted his head, confused. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to be frinds with you? You're kind, caring, fun and very...pretty" Po and Tigress both blushed at his last statement. No one ever called Tigress those things before, so she was unused to the compliments.

"Thanks Po. You're very kind, considerate and really sweet to say those things" This made Po smile, which was contagious as Tigress was smiling as well.

Seeing as Tigress didn't want to see the show, Po got a brilliant idea. "Say Tigress, if you don't want to see the show, how about I just tell you the story? I know it off by heart"

Tigress's smile got wider as she nodded her head before saying "Of course Po. I'd love to hear the story"

And so Po sat next to Tigress and told her the story of the Star Crossed Lovers.

Mistress Poota came back to find Po and Tigress, she told Mr Ping she'll find them and tell them the show was about to start. When she found them, Po seemed to be telling her the story off by heart and Tigress laughed and cried at certain parts. She smiled and, not wanting to disturb them, she went back to tell Mr Ping they won't be seeing the show as Po is telling it to Tigress.

After Po finished telling Tigress the story she smiled, clapped her paws and po took a bow, but he bowed so low he fell on his face. Tigress gasped and helped him up.

Po stood up and rubbed his head. "Ow. Note to self: never bow that low again" This made Tigress giggle, and she became shocked once again. She never gigled! How was this panda able to provoke such reactions out of her?

They played some more, and when it came time for Po to go home, Tigress became sad. She was thinking she was probably not going to see Po again. Po turned to Tigress, while his dad went to the entrance to let him say goodbye, and could see she was upset about something.

Po could see pain in her eyes and unshed tears. "Listen Tigress. Just because I'm going home doesn't mean I'm never coming back" He hugged her. Tigress stiffened, but then eased into it, hugging him back. "I'll be back Tigress. I promise. And you need to know that I always keep my promises"

And keep his promise he did.

 **I'll end it here. Like I said, I'm taking a break from my other fic From Another World because I've lost inspiration for it and need to watch more Fairy Tail to get my inspiration back.**

 **Anyway, this fic is going to be my version of the Kung Fu Panda, then I'll make my own version of the other two films.**

 **So! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please R &R and I'll update as soon as possible!**

 **Hwyl Fawr! (Goodbye in Welsh, which is not my first language, English is)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Can't believe this fic has gotten popular already! More than five encouraging reviews to keep this fic going in less than a week since it's been published! Well, since you're loving this fic so far, I'm going to continue writing it.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **P.S. THIS FIC COULD HAVE POSSIBLE SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUNG READERS GETTING NIGHTMARES!**

Tigress was sitting in front of the doors to the orphanage, waiting for Po. He told her he'd be back the next week to play with her for the kids enjoyed the show so much, Mistress Poota asked if he could come again the next week to do another show and make food for the children again. Of course, Mr Ping couldn't refuse giving dinner and a show to the children, so he agreed to come back again the next week at the same time.

Tigress was becoming anxious. Po was supposed to arrive in another ten minutes, but it felt like hours went by. Tigress didn't know what it was about Po, but she couldn't help but feel protective towards him, want him to stay and be her friend and kiss...him...Tigress blushed. She was too young to be thinking about these kinds of things! Besides, Po probably only saw her as a friend, or maybe a sister. So she shook her head of those forbidden thoughts and waited patiently.

Her wait was interrupted though. By a goat named Phillip and his two friends, Sarah the pig and Louise the bunny. "Waiting for that fat panda?" Tigress tried to ignore him. "He won't come you know. Only Mr Ping is going to show up because obviously that stupid panda doesn't like you. You want to know what he told me before he left last week? He told me you were a monster who doesn't deserve to be alive. You deserve to be alone for the rest of your life and die alone" Phillip and his two lackies started laughing and walked away.

Tigress was holding back tears of sadness and anger. She knew Po didn't and wouldn't say those things about her. She was the last one to see him last week because she was the only one playing with him.

She wiped the tears away and continued to wait for Po. She didn't have to wait any longer though, for the doors soon opened and in walked Mr Ping, but...where was Po? Mr Ping saw Tigress by the door and became surprised that she appeared to be waiting for Po. He smiled and went to her.

"Are you by any chance Tigress sweetie?" Tigress looked up at Mr Ping and nodded. Mr Ping smiled and patted her head softly. "Nice to meet you my dear. I'm Po's dad Mr Ping, as you already know. You're probably wondering where Po is right now right?" Tigress nodded.

"Well, there's been a change of plans I'm afraid. I won't be putting on a show or cook food here today or in the foreseeable future" Tigress's eyes widened. If there was no dinner and no show...then that meant Po wasn't coming! Phillip was right. _He was right._ Tigress's eyes started to become blurry with tears.

Mr Ping smiled at her and said "Don't worry my dear. Po told me he was looking forward to seeing you again so I made a little arrangement with Mistress Poota when I came here earlier this week" Tigress wiped her eyes and listened to what Mr Ping had to say.

"The arrangement was that you come once or twice a week to my home and play with Po all day. When I told him yesterday, he was running around and jumping off the walls he was so happy" Once again, Tigress's eyes widened. Po wasn't coming here, but she was going to him? She smiled the biggest smile she could smile and jumped for joy. Happy she can get out of this dreadful place a couple times a week to play with Po.

When she finished jumping, she continued smiling and told Mr Ping "Thank you so much Mr Ping! You can't believe how happy I am, knowing I can go and play with Po more!" Mr Ping smiled again and gave her a stroke behind her ears, which made Tigress purr.

Meanwhile, behind a tree near the doors, Phillip and his two lackies were listening intently to what was being said. They smiled when Mr Ping said he wouldn't be coming to put on shows or cook for them anymore, but it was quickly replace with a look of pure shock when he said Tigress was going to go to his home once or twice a week to play with Po.

Phillip became mad. He didn't want this tiger to get out of the orphanage ever, through adoption or not. He suddenly thought of a plan and smirked evilly. He was going to get Tigress in trouble so she couldn't leave the orphanage ever again. When his two friends saw his smirk, they became nervous and afraid, for when Phillip gets a plan in his head, he sees it through to the end until he gets the results he wants.

Back with Mr Ping and Tigress, Mr Ping had just finished telling her that the reason he came was not just to tell her the good news, but to pick her up so she knows where to go to and in the Valley of Peace so she could make her own way to Mr Pings home.

When he finished explaining, he turned around and started to lead her towards his home. Tigress was so excited, she couldn't help but to skip halfway way there and take in all the scenery around her. They appeared to travelling through a forest full of nothing but bamboo. Mr Ping told her it was called the Bamboo Forest and that it was one of the many, but easiest ways to get into the Valley of Peace.

When they left the forest, Tigress found herself in front of a bridge. And when they went over that bridge, she could she a whole valley of houses, many people going around their daily business and kids playing in the street.

Walking through the village, Tigress suddenly felt very shy and tried to hide behind Mr Ping because many people greeted him and stared at Tigress in shock thinking 'Has he gone and adopted a sister for his son?' 'Who's that little girl with him?'. While most people were saying 'She's so adorable!', other's were gathering their children and running away while telling them 'Careful! She's a tiger. You never know with those kind of people'.

Mr Ping just told her to ignore them, saying that those people just don't see she's just a shy little girl whose never been to the valley before.

Tigress nodded her head and, gaining a bit more courage, walked beside him. They walked for another minute until they came to a place called 'Mr Ping's Noodle Shop'. Mr Ping started walking inside, which made Tigress confused. Weren't they going to Mr Ping's home? She followed him inside anyway.

When they entered, Tigress saw around twelve tables with four chairs stacked on top of them, signalling it had yet to open to the customers, and Mr Ping led Tigress to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen Mr Ping said to her "Welcome to my home Tigress. Po is upstairs in his room. Just go up to the top floor, he's waiting for you" Tigress smiled and nodded. She ran up the stairs quickly, and when she was out of sight, Mr Ping started to make some noodles so his customers and the two cubs can have something to eat.

When Tigress reached the top floor, she poked her head through the doorless hatch in the ceiling, looked around and saw Po by a desk. It looked like he was making something out of wood as she could see wood shavings on the floor, plus she could hear something that sounds like wood being carved.

She went into the room and sneaked her way towards Po and waited for him to stop carving as she didn't want him to ruin whatever it was he was making and have him made at her. As soon as Po stopped carving and tilted the item in his hand to check for any dents or mistakes, Tigress took a breath and whispered in his ear "Boo!". It had the effect she was hoping for, as Po jumped so hard, his chair fell backwards and he landed on the floor on his back.

Tigress laughed so hard she was bending over with her arms wrapped around her waist and Po finally noticed her. He stood up while saying "Tigress! Don't scare me like that! I don't like it"

Po pouted when Tigress didn't stop laughing for two minutes. But when she saw his pout, she immediately calmed down and tried to stop her giggles. When she finished she said "Sorry Po. It was too tempting so I couldn't resist and I didn't want you to ruin whatever it is you're making. What is it anyway?"

Po blushed, obviously not expecting Tigress to ask that. "W-well, I was making a...euhm...mumble mumble" Tigress stood closer to Po.

"Sorry? What was that?" Po was become more nervous with Tigress that close to him. He kept avoiding Tigress's eye until she said "Po, tell me or I'll tickle it out of you" making Po's eyes widen. He knew he had to tell her because she meant it, and he knew Tigress never joke about these things.

"I was making a...figurine of...us" Po finally said and blushed. Tigress's eyes widened, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"A figurine of us?" She asked softly. "Can I see it?" Po's blush deepened and gently shook his head, making Tigress slightly upset that he wouldn't show it.

She started to get tears in her eyes, and Po saw, so he decided to tell her why. "I can't show you _yet_ Tigress. It's a surprise for your birthday this week" Tigress became confused.

"My birthday? But I didn't tell you when it is" Po smiled, knowing that she didn't. What he said next made her eyes widen once again.

"I know. My dad asked Mistress Poota when it is, as he knew I'd like to know and get you a present" Tigress smiled, which made Po smile wider, showing his teeth.

 _What is it about Po that makes me so happy? Why does he make me feel things I never thought I'd ever feel?_ "That was kind of him...Okay Po. I'll wait until my birthday to see your gift" Hearing Tigress say that made Po grin. "By the way Po..."

Po's face became serious, wanting to know what Tigress was going to ask him. "When is your birthday? I'd really like to know" Po smiled once again, glad Tigress asked.

"My birthday is in three weeks" Po said happily. Tigress's eyes widened, not expecting their birthday's to be so close.

A thought just occurred to her. Po was giving her a present for her birthday, but she had no idea what to get him! Well, she did have three weeks, so she had plenty of time. Right?

 _I must figure out what Po wants for his birthday!_ And with that, Tigress set her mind to finding out the perfect gift for Po's birthday!

 **I'm alive! So what did you think of this chapter!? I am sorry it took so long, but the fact is I won't be able to update as much as I want to. You see, I'm doing a play in a couple of months called After Juliet with my college for my Final Major Project at the end of the college year. So...yeah. Won't be able to update as much as I can. But I promise! I will continue writing this story! Even if it kills me! But let's hope it doesn't *wink wink***

 **So anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! And a massive thank you to all the people who reviewed in the first week this story was published, a big 6 reviews! Wow! Thanks to the 15 follows and 10 faves I got as well! So until next time, cheerio!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the promised chapter! I apologize for not updating but like I said, I couldn't update as I'm not allowed to use the house computer unless it's important (updating fics IS important to me but my carers refuse to see that), and plus! I went away for two weeks to England near Manchester. Giving me plenty of time to write my fics and get them ready to be updated.**

 **So here it is! I've worked really hard at this chapter so tell me what you think in a review. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

It's Tigress's birthday and she was really excited. For once, she was going to celebrate it with someone. And that someone is her best friend Po. They may have only known each other for almost two weeks, but for Tigress, it felt like a lifetime.

Her excitement however, was short lived. For when she left her room, she was now allowed out because her anger and strength has improved, she ran into none other than...Philip.

"Well, well, well. I wonder why you're so excited monster. Can't be because it's your birthday could it? You know full well that we never celebrate yours because all of us, including Mistress Poota, would have prefered you were never born! And that panda friend of yours? He probably told you he was making that figurine to cheer you up. When, in actual fact, he got you nothing because he doesn't really care about you!" Philip laughed and his goons had surrounded Tigress while he was talking. She didn't listen to him, for she knew he was lying. But, a part of her was wondering if he was telling the truth.

He continued his ranting for several minutes, each word felt like he was driving a dagger further and further into Tigresses heart. Tears started to collect in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, not wanting to show Philip his words affected her.

He gave her a mean look, his goons laughed evilly and started to close in on Tigress. Almost as if sensing she was getting scared and was nearing the breaking point. Just as they were about to attack Tigress, the doors burst open! Revealing a heavy breathing Po with one finger pointed in the air. He pointed behind him and said "So-sorry...I'm...ah!...Late...Tigress, I ran *huff* here...as fast as I...phew! Could!" He straightened up and took the in the scene before him.

Tigress was surrounded by Philip and his friends, and Tigress looked close to tears but also extremely happy he showed up. He went up to them and asked "Tigress? What's going on?"

Tigress wiped her eyes, but before she could answer, Philip interrupted. "Listen here fatty! Who do you think you are!? Coming in here without knocking on the door or without permission from Mistress Poota!?" Po cringed when he called him fat.

Tigress, having had enough, jumped over Philip, stood in front of Po and said, or yelled, "Listen here Philip! I will NOT let you talk to my best friend like that. I don't care he's my only friend, but I won't let ANYONE pick on him! Yes, he is fat" Po became hurt when she said that, but cheered up when she said "But he is a panda! It would be unhealthy if he was underweight and skinny"

Philip was angry, not only was Tigress defending herself, she was defending a fat, chubby, idiotic panda who was an absolute nobody!

Tigress turned around, grabbed Po's arm and started dragging him to her room, where they could have some privacy. Tigress barged her way past Philip and his goons, practicaly pushing them to the floor.

Philip was beyond angry, first she doesn't respond to his teasing, them she defends a fat, clumsy panda that no-one likes except herself, and now, she barges past him and his friends! He had enough. Bending down and grabbing a decent sized stone, he called out "Hey monster! Heads up!" He then lobbed the stone into the air. He meant to aim for Tigress, but his aim was poor so it was heading for Po instead!

Tigress turned in time to see the stone was heading for Po. Reacting fast, she pushed Po out of the way, but didn't have time to move out the way herself! The stone made an impact on her head. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Po saw his friend fall to the ground "TIGRESS!" He ran over to her and lifted her head up gently. He felt something wet on his paw and when he looked, he saw red. The colour of blood. Tigress was bleeding heavily and he didn't know what to do.

Luckily, Mistress Poota heard Po scream her name and came running as fast as she could. When she arrived, she gasped at what she saw.

Po was kneeling on the floor, holding Tigress softly yet tightly with tears running down his face. She knew Tigress must have been injured to the head as she wasn't moving and assumed she was unconscious. She also saw Philip and his friends, trying to sneak away.

"Hold it right there young men!" Philip and his friends froze, knowing they had been caught. "Tell me what happened right now!"

Philip and his friends started to stammer and sweat. "W-w-well, w-w-we were just trying to wish Tigress a happy birthday b-b-but...she pushed us away-y-y a-a-and s-s-she..." Philip was interrupted before he could sprout more lies by an unknown voice.

"Really? From my point of view, it looked like you threw a rock at the panda and she sacrificed herself to save her friend. Am I wrong?" Everyone looked towards the doors. There stood a red panda with slightly grey fur and a white moustache.

Philip just glared at him and shouted "Shut it old man! I didn't throw it at the panda. I threw it at Tigress but my aim...was...off..." He just realised what he said and turned to Mistress Poota, who had a shocked yet angry look on her face.

She grabbed him by the ear, causing him to yelp in pain, and sternly told him "You, young man are going to have to find a way to apologise to Tigress when she wakes up. Not only that, you are grounded and will not be allowed out your room except for the bathroom and for meals. Understood?" Philip nodded while he said in pain "Y-yes, M-Mistress P-Poota"

She let go of his ear and he and his crew ran to their rooms, with Philip crying like a baby. She went over to Tigress and saw the aged red panda was checking her over. "Hmm, it appears she was only hit on the head with the stone that boy threw. She'll have at least a concussion but I wouldn't worry about that" He turned to Po. "Your friend is going to be fine. She just needs a bandage and some rest"

Po breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew! Thank goodness for that! If anything bad happened to her, I don't know what I'd do"

The red panda nodded. "Like I said, she's going to be fine. Now I recommend you go home for now and come back tomorrow to check if Tigress is okay. Understood?" Po nodded. "Very good. Now off you go" And Po left the orphanage for the day, but he left Tigress's gift with Mistress Poota so she can give it to Tigress when she wakes up.

Mistress Poota thanked Po and promised she'd give it to her when she wakes up. When Po left, she turned to the red panda and thanked him. "Thank you sir, I don't know what is with those boys always picking on Tigress. But they will be punished I assure you. Not just for what happened to Tigress, but for being rude to you as well. I apologise for their behaviour" and she bowed to him. "By the way, my name is Mistress Poota, I am the orphanage caretaker and head carer here. May I ask your name and why you are here?"

"My name is Master Shifu. I am here because I heard this child, Tigress was it? I heard she was having a hard time controlling her strength. So I have come to train her to figure out a way to control it and not be able to break everything she touches"

Mistress Poota sighed. She knew Tigress had a hard time controlling her strength, but it seemed, whenever she was around Po, she could easily control it. Like it was already natural to her and she never had such power in the first place.

She explained to Shifu this and his eyes slightly widened, emphasis on _slightly_. He stroked his moustache while in thought. _So, it seems her love for the panda is her main way to control her strength. With training she will be able to control it more easily, but it will take time. Plus, I've heard no one wants to adopt her because she is a tiger. We'll see what happens and the result of her training and then I'll cross that road when I come to it._

 **And here is the new chapter! This one took longer to write as I had lost complete inspiration for it and I forgot where I was going with this. Sorry it's short, but I needed to get it out of the way as I need to focus on my other fics as well.**

 **So you won't be seeing this updated for a while. Don't know when I'll get the chance to update, but I will. Pinkie promise. If you are reading my other fics, keep reading them! They have also been updated and I'll continue updating until they are finished!**

 **Until next time! Buh-bye!**


	4. NOTICE! NOT AN UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

 **Hey all you loyal readers! I'm sorry my stories are taking so long to be updated and I know you are looking forward to reading the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, college is being a pain in the bloody ass! They've given me lots of work to do, plus work I've already given in TWICE, and I have to spend most of my time either doing homework or learning my lines, which are in bloody KLINGON by the way.**

 **I've also recently moved out of my carer's home to my home town. So I have to get my stuff in the right places (Living on my own is easy yet hard at the same time!).**

 **So I'm sorry to say I won't be updating for a little while. BUT! I promise I will still write my chapters when I've got the time and update when each chapter is finished.**

 **Also, all my friends in college are making me make videos on Facebook of me singing songs. And I've promised a friend who has just had an operation and won't be around for three to four weeks that I'd dedicate a song to her.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, please don't stop reading the stories, and I promise I will give you a chapter soon even if it kills me!**

 **And so you know, some readers are either asking if my story A Fresh Start will be or could be a harem story between Ash, May and Dawn. I'm sorry to say it will not be. I understand why you want me to do that, but it is an Advanceshipping story and will not be changed. The harem story is Worlds Greatest Master, which I'm having trouble writing by the way. So I'm sorry to disappoint. Seriously, I am sorry.**

 **Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this and I hope you understand why I've not updated for months, literally MONTHS!**

 **I apologise once again, but hopefully, I'll be able to update at least one story or one chapter for each story by the end of February or start of March.**

 **And I've now taken down the poll and am going to announce who the two girls will be!**

 **The winners are (Drum roll)…**

 **Aria with 18 votes and Miette with 15 votes!**

 **Those are the two girls who will be getting added to the harem! So thanks for taking the time to vote for them!**

 **Hopefully I'll update soon and keep you happy!**

 **Thanks and goodbye!**


End file.
